Ballad of Jade and Karkat
by mrotsy
Summary: The game has finally been completed and Jade and Karkat have decided to live together on the new universe they helped create. Although their relationship is still a bit rocky, they love each other deeply. What happens, though, when Jade decides to take a vacation? Based off of the song Ballad of Love and Hate by: The Avett Brothers (Rewritten)


This fanfic is a rewritten version of my very first fanfic which was up on this site earlier.  
I hope that I have revised it to fit the characters better!  
Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
Let me know what you think of my rewritten first fic!

* * *

_Love writes a letter and sends it to hate._

_My vacations ending, I'm coming home late._

_The weather was fine and the ocean was great_

_and I can't wait to see you again._

Vacation. It was a word most people used to describe the time spent away from your worries, enjoying some place you love quite dearly. Jade was on vacation at a warm beach, somewhere in the crystal clear waters where a person could look down and see the sand moving between their toes easily. Some place where the sun bears down on you and you can smell the salty air and hear the sound of seagulls flying overhead. It was to be a relaxing vacation away for Jade, away from all of her problems. No more strife, at least for a little while. She had needed a vacation desperately after they had finally completed the game. However, somewhere in the back of her mind, something was pulling Jade to head home soon.

Karkat waited at home for her. Jade knew that he would get himself into trouble while she was away. That, or he would begin to think that she didn't love him because he was such a 'fuckass'. His words, not hers. That was just who he was, how he lived. For goodness sakes, he yelled at his own actions more often than anyone else's. A smile flickered it's way across Jade's face as she thought of home. After they had finally finished the game, and defeated Lord English, Karkat had finally come to terms with the fact that he had loved Jade for a long time, and probably wouldn't stop anytime soon. Although they certainly had their differences, when he grew the courage to tell Jade, she was simply overjoyed. She squirmed in her beach chair and let out a giggle as she remembered his face the night he confessed and how he didn't believe that she reciprocated those feelings.

His face had been unbelievably red, a handsome color on his grey skin. Jade had never seen a person act more nervous in her life, especially the proud Karkat. However, that night, he had let that pride slip as he confessed his weakness. Jade had slowly grown to love Karkat over the span of time they had played the game. His pissed-off outer shell just hid the wonderful person he was on the inside. Yes, Jade knew that thought alone was cheesy enough to gag someone, but it was the truth. Seeing his nervous appearance that night, she had guessed what was on his mind but she was too happy that he was going to say it himself to stop him, to let him know that she already knew.

Pushing the memories from her thoughts, Jade sighed deeply and looked out towards the beach. It was beautiful here, but her heart wasn't here with her. She needed to go home. Not only go home soon, but she needed to leave as soon as was possible. Having a vacation without the person she belonged to heart and soul just wasn't much of a vacation.

Jade couldn't help but smile as she packed all her beach things away, throwing her towel around her waste. Returning home sounded like the perfect vacation. There was someone there who needed her just as much as she needed him. This beach vacation had done nothing, if not proven to her that simple truth.

The hotel she had chosen to stay at was located right on the beach line. It was one of the reasons she had stayed there as long as she had. Due to that wonderful plus side, it didn't take long for Jade to make it back to her room on the second floor, overlooking the beach. As soon as she reached her hotel room, Jade pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, both of which the hotel provided, and began writing home. She wanted to let Karkat know immediately that she would be returning the next night. It was the earliest flight home. She would arrive late into the night if not early the next morning, but it was worth it in order to go home to him.

_Hate reads the letter and throws it away._

_"No one here cares if you go or you stay._

_I barely even noticed that you were away._

_I'll see you or I won't. Whatever."_

Karkat had spent most of the time while Jade had been gone yelling at absolutely everyone in sight. When there was no one around, he yelled at himself. He knew he was a huge fuckass better than anyone else around and he was always reminding himself. With Jade being gone, Karkat had plenty of time to mope about his business as pissed off as usual. His sole purpose became to make everyone else feel as miserable as he felt inside and that only made him even more miserable. Although he would never voice the opinion out loud, Karkat wished that Jade would return home very soon. He needed her and he hoped she needed him too.

After a wonderful day of yelling at everyone before focusing his efforts on his own down-fallings, Karkat had finally made it home. The last thing he had expected to find in the mailbox when he returned was a letter from Jade. He would never show it on his face, but some part of him was happy that she had decided to write home. He certainly didn't feel he deserved her to come home to him, but he still couldn't help that slightly faster pulse through his bloodpusher. It had been too long since Karkat had heard anything from her. When he opened it and read it, he immediately tossed it into the trash can. Jade was an idiot. How could she love him? She should go find someone way better than himself. "No one here cares if you go or you stay..." he mumbled, the lie barely audible.

Hanging his head in his hand, Karkat rolled his eyes, an only slightly noticeable red tint over his cheeks. She could come home whenever she so pleased... There certainly wasn't anyone worth mentioning here that was better than a vacation at a crystal clear beach. Jade could have come back earlier and he wouldn't have cared at all. Of course, Karkat's mind wouldn't go in the direction of her staying longer for that was too painful a thought. Although he didn't care to admit it, she had already been gone long enough.

Picking himself up out of his chair, Karkat sighed deeply. "I barely even noticed that you were away," Karkat mumbled another lie. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he would convince himself to give up on her before she realized how much of a fuck ass he really was. Making his way to the trash can, Karkat stared down and threw more junk mail in the trash alongside the crumpled up letter. "Whatever."

_Love sings a song as she sails through the sky._

_The water looks bluer through her pretty eyes._

_And everyone knows it whenever she flies,_

_and also when she comes down._

The next day had been hard. After Jade had decided to return home, the longer she wasn't there, the longer the minutes seemed. She just wanted to be there already, back home with Karkat. When she had woken up the day after sending her letter home, it dawned on her that she still had the most of a day to kill before her flight was nearly ready to take off back to where she knew she truly belonged. When minutes seemed like hours, one day seemed like weeks.

When she had awoken and rolled over to check the time, noticing it was only 7 am, Jade had decided to sleep a while longer. Sleep could shave off a few more hours, and when your asleep time doesn't seem so long. Plus, her flight home would land late into the night so she would want rest.

The second time Jade awoke, it was 10 am. Sighing, she moved the soft hotel sheets away from her and pulled herself out of bed. Drawing back the curtains, she smiled out at the ocean. Next time, she would drag Karkat along with her, whether he liked it or not.

Jade spent her last few hours back at the beach. At some point a group of children playing toss had thrown a ball her way and she ended up helping the build the world's greatest sand castle, at least in their eyes. It had been nice seeing such young kids. Jade could hardly remember being that age. SBurb seemed to take centuries to complete. Jade felt so much older than she actually was.

By the time her take-off was approaching, Jade had taken her shower, packed her things, and grabbed a deli sandwich from some place that all the locals claimed was 'to die for'. She was practically jumping out of her skin in excitement to be on her way home when she finally boarded the plane. Jade had requested a window seat, as usual, since she loved to watch the ocean go by underneath her as she flew.

As others boarded the plane, Jade began to hum to herself, a habit she had when she was very happy. Those around her didn't seem to mind at all, in fact they seemed pleased to have her around. Most people nearly lit up upon seeing her as though something about her made them happy. It was a reaction that she had gotten used to. When she was younger, an online friend had once told her that it seemed that upon seeing her, it was as though you were seeing hope itself. The thought made Jade happy and she only hoped it had the same effect on the one she loved.

As the plane took off, Jade watched the ground below. When they were finally over blue waters, Jade simply smiled and made a few comments to the stranger next to her about how absolutely beautiful the ocean was. After a few minutes, Jade began to hum again, slowly transitioning into song, not a very important song, or one that Jade claimed to sing well. Just a song that made her happier when she was already happy, and none of the other passengers seemed to mind.

_Hate keeps his head up and walks through the street._

_Every stranger and drifter he greets._

_And shakes hands with every loner he meets_

_with a serious look on his face._

Karkat had left the house, heading into town, although he didn't have a specific location in mind at the moment. He just wanted to get out of the house. He hadn't been able to sleep at all the previous night due to Jade's letter. He kept repeating it over and over in his head, although he would never admit to it. That morning, though, all he wanted was to go out and clear his head.

The streets were busy and it seemed that today was the day to be out and about and get your business done. Grumbling to himself, Karkat decided he should probably get some things for the house, groceries and all that stuff that Jade would be mad about if he didn't have ready for her at the house when she returned. Although, why would he care if she was mad at him? He should really get used to the idea.

Every stranger who cared to listen or seemed interested in him and every drifter on the street, Karkat waved to and said a simple hello. Yes, sometimes he knew how to act like a human being, and not expect every person to understand him and obey his every whim. Today just so happened to be a day when Karkat didn't much feel like getting into an argument with anyone, at the moment anyway. Who knew what the future held for him. The fact that Jade was coming home that day certainly held no impact on his behavior. Why would it?

After successfully buying some needed household items from the cheapest place, with decent quality, he could find. Karkat reluctantly made his way home. He tried to get there quickly, although he had no reason to. However, on his way he ran into a guy, somewhere around his own age, looking sad and maybe pissed off to. Something about the guy's appearance made Karkat stop. After all, he hadn't helped build this new world just to have it's inhabits be lonely, depressed, or angry. Pulling out the box of ice cream bars he had just bought for Jade, in her favorite flavor, he retrieved one bar and handed it to the lonely looking man.

The guy's face lit up and he reached out to shake Karkat's hand and thank him. Karkat didn't really care. Whatever. Rolling his eyes, he mumble a 'your welcome' the guys way before cussing himself out. Where did that random act of kindness come from? That was certainly not a word he would describe himself on a usual day. Did Jade really have that big of an effect on him?

_Love arrives safely with suitcase in tow._

_Carrying with her the good things we know._

_A reason to live, and a reason to grow._

_To trust. To hope. To care._

No sooner had the plane taken off than had Jade met several people around her. People seemed to gravitate towards her and almost all told their stories. Many people asked for advice of Jade, as though she was someone who knew what to tell everyone about their problems. It must have been her joyful personality that drew people to believing that she knew how to lead a stress-free life. In reality, she just had someone she loved dearly and when a person had that, it was all they needed.

However, Jade listened to every sad story or plea for advice that any person offered up to her. She did her best to help them, too. The look on their faces as she helped them with their problems seemed to make her day just a little brighter. It was nice to know that she had an impact on whether or not someone wore a smile, even if it was just for a day or an hour.

When the plane landed, Jade was squirming in her seat. All she could think about was her memories with Karkat.. the ones before the game had ended, as well as the ones that came after. She was sure that anyone who saw her had to notice the big, goofy grin plastered on her face. She shrugged it off, though. The fact that Jade was finally returning home and, in not too much longer, would be back in the arms of Karkat kept it impossible to sit still or keep a normal smile on her face.

She was the first one to the baggage pick up area, and while she waited she called herself a taxi. There were usually many taxis staying around the airport every time a flight landed. As soon as the conveyor belt started up and her luggage was carried out to her, Jade rushed to the entrance of the airport where she knew her taxi would soon be arriving. The closer the time came to seeing her Karkat again, the harder it was to contain her happiness.

_Hate sits alone on the hood of his car,_

_Without much regard to the moon or the stars._

_Lazily killing the last of a jar_

_Of the strongest stuff you can drink._

The thought was simply incomprehensible to Karkat. He never meant for someone to effect him so much. Before SBurb, Karkat would never have moved a finger to help somebody unless they did something for him. That was who he was. He constantly told everyone that he was the fucking better person, although he was actually the hardest to prove that to himself. Just now, though? He had just given some fucking stranger an ice cream bar. What was wrong with him? Right. Jade. Why the fuck was he even trying? It didn't matter how much effort he put into making himself a 'good' person.. he was a fuck ass and that wasn't changing any time soon.

Karkat grabbed a glass and a jar of the strongest liquor they kept in the house, then stepped outside. Making his way to the hood of his car, he poured himself a drink. Today was just a fucking mess. Yesterday was a bigger fucking mess. Where was his fucking brain going these days? Did he really give a shit about a letter? Did he really love somebody?

There weren't many street lights lining his street, and the stars in midnight sky lit up so brightly. However, Karkat could give less shits about the nighttime sky. Maybe on a different day, maybe if Jade were here, he would enjoy the site. Karkat blinked. Had he really just thought that? He grumbled loudly and shook his hands through his hair. There was something very, very wrong with him tonight! He had never meant to let her have this impact on him! Besides, Jade would never enjoy watching the night sky with somebody like himself…

Karkat poured himself another glass.. then another glass.. then another glass.

He was almost entirely out of the drink he had grabbed off the shelf, but he didn't have any other options left in the house. He needed to get out of there anyway, go clear his head. Even through the fog of liquor, Karkat couldn't help but wonder.. Had he meant to let her have this sort of impact on him? Was that actually his original intention? Shaking his head he hopped off the hood of the car and hopped in it, making his way to the nearest bar. Karkat couldn't quite decide how he felt at the moment but he knew for certain that he definitely needed more to drink.

_Love takes a taxi, a young man drives._

_As soon as he sees her, hope fills his eyes._

_But tears follow after, at the end of the ride,_

_'Cause he might never see her again._

As soon as her taxi arrived, Jade hopped in, barely turning to wave goodbye to some of her fellow passengers she was lucky to call her new found friends. She was far too eager to be home with Karkat, the one she loved and the reason she was returning home early. The closer she was to home, the more it sank in that she would be seeing him again very soon.

Before long the taxi driver, a young man maybe only a few years older than herself, began to strike up a conversation with Jade. He asked where she went and how her trip was. Smiling to herself, Jade could only answer, 'It was no place like home.' The driver simply smiled back, before continuing their talk. He said he had never left this place, and he didn't think he ever would, but he completely understood her love of home. He also had a reason to never leave and he told Jade that he could see it in her eyes, there was someone here that made this place her home.

Their conversation left the driver feeling as happy as ever, and hopeful for the future. The way this girl spoke, as though nothing in this world was better than here, left nothing but happiness in his eyes. By the time they were approaching Jade's house, he wished the trip could be longer. It was almost addicting talking to such a happy, hopeful girl.

However, when Jade told the driver to stop at her house, and he realized that this house was where the girl lived, he felt only sorrow, none of the previous happiness. Jade payed the driver, quickly grabbed the small amount of luggage she had brought with her, and quickly walked to her house. She continued smiling widely the short walk to the door, as though nothing but happiness awaited her there.

As soon as the driver had moved out of sight, he felt tears begin to form, making tiny puddles in his eyes. No one deserved to live with the person he knew lived in that house… that man who could only look down upon himself. Especially not the kind of girl, like Jade, who saw only the best in everything.

_Hate gets home lucky to still be alive._

_He screams o'er the sidewalk and into the drive._

_The clock in the kitchen says 2:55,_

_and the clock in the kitchen is slow._

When Karkat had arrived at the bar, he had already been really drunk. Adding on more, only made reality seem that much hazier to him. When Karkat was drunk, his rants only grew louder and angrier, even the ones at himself, and he never awoke the next morning without at least something to regret.

Tonight, the emotional instability only added to the drunken haze. Karkat had decided to get the strongest stuff in the house, which was much, much stronger than the strongest stuff they had at his own house. The amount of liquor in Karkat's system was unbelievable. Even he kept ranting to himself about how big of an idiot he was for thinking this was a good idea, before ordering yet another drink.

People who are that drunk never seem to end up in a good position. This was true even for Karkat. No person could get that drunk and expect to make it home without anything going wrong. However, Karkat was smart enough to know that his drunk ass wasn't getting in a vehicle any time soon.. that idea probably saved his life. Walking home while drunk was still not the best option, but it was the one Karkat chose. No matter how drunk he was or how long it took him to get there, he needed to go home. Jade might be waiting for him.

He had been doing an amazing job of minding his own business, albeit maybe freaking a few people out with his rants to himself about how much of a fuckass he is and how he should tell his future self to tell his past self not to do something this stupid. Then, down the road came a car. The car was driving correctly and everything. It was doing nothing wrong. However, Karkat was walking right in the middle of the car's path. The collision hadn't broken anything major, just caused a few scratches and scrapes here and there. The driver had freaked out and promised Karkat he would take him to the hospital.

Of course, he wasn't going to the hospital, though. Fuck hospitals. He was just going to go home where Jade probably sat waiting for his worthless ass to return home. Reassuring the driver that he was fine, although he did feel a little roughed up, Karkat made his way home, the short distance made longer because of the drunken haze he found himself under and the longing to see the girl whom he had no right to love.

Soon enough he found himself walking up the driveway of his house, headed towards the door. The whole walk up the driveway he started cussing and yelling about the world, about himself. He was a fucking idiot. He knew he was a fucking idiot and yet he still acted like a fucking idiot. Karkat always told himself that in the future, he would be less of a fuckass, but it seemed he only became more of one.

Looking at the watch he had strapped to his right wrist, Karkat groaned. Well fuck. Jade would be way past home by now. Looking towards the front door, Karkat paused. She was probably waiting for him, in there. Probably had been waiting in there for a while now. He hadn't brought his phone with him, she probably had tried calling. Karkat cussed at himself again before pushing the door open and walking inside.

_Love has been waiting, patient and kind._

_Just wanting a phone call or some kind of sign,_

_That the one that she cares for, who's out of his mind,_

_Will make it back safe to her arms._

When Jade had opened the door, she knew there was no one home. Karkat would have either come to greet her, or yelled to her from somewhere in the house. He had his own way of showing he cared. Karkat had a rough exterior and he rarely let his heart show, but Jade believed she knew him inside out. So, she knew no one was home.

She didn't let it bother her, though. Instead, she simply walked to the bedroom and began unpacking her things. She threw her dirty clothing in the hamper, brought her beach things to the closet in the garage and stored them away. Once she was unpacked, Jade went into the living room, turned on the TV and waited patiently for Karkat to return home to her. She knew without a doubt that he would.

Yet, she still worried. Every so often, Jade would turn her head to look at the front entrance, wringing her hands. Eventually, she attempted to call him. Instead of hearing Karkat's voice on the other end, she heard another phone ringing in the kitchen. He had left his phone at home. Jade sighed lightly, but remained patient. She knew he would come home to her, eventually. She just worried.

After a while, Jade went to grab some water. When she entered the kitchen, she looked up at the clock face, hanging next to the picture of Jade with Rose, John, and Dave. It was 2:50 according to the clock, but that clock ran slow. Jade simply smiled to herself as she grabbed her water and went back into the living room.

There was no doubt in Jade's head that Karkat would return to her, she just wished he would let her know he was on his way, give her some kind of a sign. Placing her hands in her lap, Jade continued to wait for him, the one she had returned home early to see, the one whom she loved.

_Hate stumbles forward and leans in the door._

_Weary head hung, eyes to the floor._

_He says, "Love, I'm sorry", and she says, "What for?_

_I'm yours and that's it. Whatever._

_I should not have been gone so long._

_I'm yours and that's it, forever."_

The door finally came open and Karkat stepped through, noticing Jade sitting there, patiently waiting his return. As he knew she would. There she was, as amazing as ever. Yet, here he was, the biggest fuckass he had ever been known to be. Why did she love him? What had he done to make her reciprocate his love for her? There were no good aspects about him…

Jade perked up when she heard the doorknob turn. She quickly turned towards the door, jumping to her feet and looking over at the man that she loved with all her heart. He looked injured, and upset, as though there was something he really needed to say to her but he couldn't get it out. She smiled and walked over to him, happy to know she was finally home, for he was where her home was.

Karkat took a deep breath, but stayed at the door. He hung his head and stared at the floor. He had been an idiot and the site of Jade only confirmed that. He felt as though he was about to just collapse upon seeing her. Taking another deep breath, Karkat simply stated, "Love, I'm sorry." His self-loathing sunk in deeper as he finished his words, and his head felt even heavier.

Jade smiled wider at the love of her life, the one who she knew would hate himself for not being here and yet wouldn't be here the next time. That was who he was. That was who she had fallen in love with. Taking a step closer to him, Jade put one hand on each side of his face and brought it up to look her in the eyes. "What for?" Moving her hands to wrap around his neck, Jade hugged Karkat tightly. "I'm yours and that's it."

Karkat moved his arms to wrap around Jade's waste as she spoke. He was so mad at himself but he was so happy to have Jade in his arms once more. He opened his mouth to say something but Jade interrupted him. "Whatever." She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. She didn't care what had happened while she was gone, all she cared about was that he was back, he had come home to her. "I should not have been gone so long." She almost laughed as she again wrapped her arms around Karkat's neck. "I'm yours and that's it." Jade paused a moment so she could move to look Karkat in the face once more. "Forever."

_You're mine and that's it forever._


End file.
